


Calm and Relaxed

by covetsubjugation



Series: The Infamous Story of 'The Squad' [26]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covetsubjugation/pseuds/covetsubjugation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<b>baguette fucker</b><br/>WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME</p>
<p><b>aaron burr</b><br/>Because you keep rewatching the movie</p>
<p><b>baguette fucker</b><br/>excuse me did i ask you to butt in with your logic"</p>
<p>*<br/>Lafayette is rewatching Kingsman, Maria wants an new ukulele, Aaron likes plants and the girls are all just really gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calm and Relaxed

**the squad**  
_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

**peggy**  
have you ever  
listened to a song  
and just felt really solidified in your gayness

**eliza  
** hayley kiyoko

**peggy  
** !!!yeye!!!

**ayyyymaria**  
i need more music from her seriously  
i know gravel to tempo came out like less than a week ago  
but like  
i need More

**get ur own dicc**  
but music in itself is just  
wOW  
someone wrote this????  
figured out basic chords???  
and words????  
and instruments????

**baguette fucker  
** music is just

**get ur own dicc  
** yE

*

**fight me**  
so i just came home  
and laf is curled up on the sofa with herc  
rewatching kingsman???

**angel  
** again?

**baguette fucker  
** tHEY LOVED EACH OTHER GDI

**fight me**  
it’s a good movie  
but are you not tired of it

**baguette fucker  
** @ **fight me** how many times have you watched the winter soldier

**fight me  
** touché

**get ur own dicc  
** @ **disney god** @ **baguette fucker** what part are you at now

**disney god  
** The Part

**get ur own dicc  
** @ **disney god** do you have tissues for laf

**disney god  
** @ **get ur own dicc** yeah course

**baguette fucker  
** WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME

**aaron burr  
** Because you keep rewatching the movie

**baguette fucker  
** excuse me did i ask you to butt in with your logic

**aaron burr  
** But you acknowledge my reason is logical

**baguette fucker  
** why am i being dRAGGED

**aaron burr**  
_forwarded messages_  
            **baguette fucker**  
            WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME  
You asked for a reason

**baguette fucker  
** @ **dosiaaa** why are you not protecting me from him

**dosiaaa  
** Damn it, Jim. I’m a girlfriend, not a babysitter.

**jamesmadd  
** nice star trek reference

**dosiaaa  
** thank you i try

**get ur own dicc  
** i wanna rewatch stb ngl

**disney god  
** sAME

**fight me**  
omg we converted the star wars fan  
ha “converted” like he’s a pdf file or some shit

**get ur own dicc  
** @ **disney god** dATE NIGHT

**disney god  
** is it just us

**fight me  
** seeing as laf is still sobbing into your shoulder i think so

**baguette fucker  
** why did he have to die????

**ayyyymaria  
** @ **baguette fucker** he is coming back

**baguette fucker  
** STILL!!!

**fight me  
** alright there there

*

**peggy**  
i have not read good harry potter fanfic in so long damn  
no scratch that i haven’t read good fanfiction in a while

**dosiaaa  
** don’t you read like fanfic every day??

**peggy**  
yeah but like i’ve run out of 50k+ word fics where my otp spends time being cute  
or learning something new about themselves  
or growing closer  
now it’s just like pwps

**baguette fucker**  
true  
there’s no long fanfiction being published rn  
i should fix this issue

**dosiaaa  
** what

*

**aaron burr  
** Why are speeches so difficult

**fight me  
** do you want me to help you look over it

**aaron burr  
** N o

**fight me  
** okay then

*

**aaron burr**  
I really enjoy plants  
They’re so tranquil and calm  
No worries whatsoever  
It would be great to be a plant

**eliza  
** @ **dosiaaa** did you know your boyfriend was a plant!boy

**dosiaaa**  
it’s quite endearing really  
and aesthetically pleasing  
the whole dorm is just plants

**fight me  
** don’t they fight for oxygen with you at night

**aaron burr  
** @ **fight me** must you ruin everything

*

**fight me**  
lafayette fell asleep on the sofa once kingsman finished  
i am not strong enough to lift them to bed  
???

**jamesmadd  
** it should be fine

**fight me  
** it is not fine to leave your s.o. like that

**jamesmadd  
** i left thomas like that

**fight me  
** and are you two together rn?

**jamesmadd  
** point taken

*

**angel  
** I’LL DO THIS MY WAY

**peggy  
** DON’T MATTER IF I BREAK

**dosiaaa  
** I GOTTA BE ON MY OWN

**ayyyymaria  
** bless hayley kiyoko

**eliza  
** rt rt rt

**peggy  
** ~gay dancing~

*

**ayyyymaria  
** why is playing the ukulele so difficult

**jamesmadd  
** you play the ukulele???

**peggy  
** yes my gf is musically talented

**ayyyymaria**  
bar chords suck  
im going to destroy this ukulele

**peggy**  
you paid $100 for it  
please don’t

**ayyyymaria  
** ngl i have my eye on another uke

**peggy  
** yOU HAVE SO MANY

**ayyyymaria  
** YES BUT THIS ONE IS IN BLUE

**peggy  
** maria!!! please!!!

**ayyyymaria**  
fine

*****

**ayyyymaria  
** i bought another uke

**peggy  
** do you even have space to keep it in your dorm

**ayyyymaria  
** …no…

**peggy  
** you are so clever

**ayyyymaria  
** it’s still a pretty ukulele

**peggy**  
sighs ****  
your voice is prettier

**ayyyymaria**  
<3  
bless ****  
thank god for nice girlfriends

*

**disney god  
** is there a reason i just came home to find laf writing fanfic

**peggy  
** woah that’s a step i haven’t taken

**baguette fucker  
** bEcause there isn’t enough fanfiction around and im gonna fIX IT

**peggy  
** you go laf

**disney god  
** alright then have fun

**get ur own dicc  
** do we get to read it

**eliza  
** rt

**baguette fucker**  
we’ll see  
i feel like i should go get herc’s kink list as supplementary help

**disney god  
** how is my list going to help

**baguette fucker  
** it is very inspiring

**disney god  
** you could just come to bed and i can help to inspire you there

**baguette fucker**  
ngl it’s very tempting  
but not rn  
i want to write 1k words first

**disney god**  
that’s okay  
ly

**baguette fucker  
** ly2

*

**baguette fucker  
** yUP THAT WAS A THOUSAND WORDS I'M ON MY WAY

*

**dosiaaa  
** has anyone seen my boyfriend

**get ur own dicc  
** i saw him walk past like half an hour ago with his laptop

**dosiaaa  
** did he say anything???

**get ur own dicc**  
er i was distracted and he was kinda walking rEally fast but i heard him mumbling  
“something something so stupid something”

**dosiaaa**  
alright i think i know where he is  
found him

**ayyyymaria  
** where was he

**dosiaaa  
** the school’s garden

**fight me  
** so his bedroom?

**dosiaaa  
** no i mean the school garden

**fight me  
** we have a school garden?

**disney god  
** @ **fight me** do you know where’s anything besides our dorm/classrooms

**fight me**  
@ **disney god** i know where the bathroom and canteen is  
but otherwise no

**disney god**  
at least you know where the bathroom and food is ****  
thank god for small mercies

**dosiaaa**  
anyway…  
back to the original topic  
my boyfriend

**eliza  
** this is still relationship related

**dosiaaa**  
let me live  
apparently he got stressed out by his speech  
so he came here to look at plants  
he is now just sitting down next to a particularly pretty bush and writing  
sometimes i’m just so overwhelmed by my adoration for him

**eliza  
** awww

**fight me  
** @ **aaron burr** i said i would look over your speech for you if you wanted

**dosiaaa  
** shhh alex he is Calm and Relaxed

**fight me**  
sorry what are those foreign terms that you used  
i do not know how to be calm

**angel  
** that is something we are all highly aware of

**aaron burr**  
@ **fight me** and i did not want you to  
back to this bush

**disney god  
** john what were you distracted by

**get ur own dicc**  
alex’s kink list  
it’s short-ish but makes for an interesting read  
and before you ask  
i’m reading yours last  
i’ve got a feeling i will need to do a lot of research for it

**disney god  
** probably

**get ur own dicc**  
i feel like i’ve gleaned as much info from alex’s kink list as from his nsfw twitter  
nonetheless  
good to have the info on hand

**aaron burr  
** You have ruined my calm

**get ur own dicc  
** tbf that’s nothing new

**dosiaaa**  
the look on aaron’s face is just  
Pure Distress

**aaron burr**  
I wish that wasn’t true

**Author's Note:**

> mY PROJECTS ARE ALL DONE. I'M FREE.
> 
> THIS SERIES IS ALSO GETTING HARDER TO WRITE HELP ME.
> 
> Also for those of you who want a chapter surrounding the kink lists, there will probably be a chapter. Or a new series. I don't know, let me figure out the logistics.
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments, I love them. I really do. Also send me nice messages on my tumblrs; Here is [one](http://bisexualexhamilton.tumblr.com) and [another one](http://covetsubjugation.tumblr.com). Please come talk to me, I had a bad day and I rather think about something else instead. (Send me headcanons yessss).
> 
> *  
> Lovely people have given me fanart!!  
> Here is [one](http://bisexualexhamilton.tumblr.com/post/148962321935/alexenange-so-how-bout-that-flower-boy-aaron-i-am) of plantboy!aaron by [alexenange](http://alexenange.tumblr.com).  
> Here is [another](http://covetsubjugation.tumblr.com/post/149410075642/shakespearesocks-he-also-likes-plants-bc-they) of plantboy!aaron by [shakespearesocks](http://shakespearesocks.tumblr.com).
> 
> Please, if you want to give me fanart, I am all for it. Also, thank you for all the effort you put into your work. I see it and I appreciate it.


End file.
